Rosalie:The human who loves a vampire
by LydiRenGrace13
Summary: What if it was Rosalie and Emmett instead of Bella and Edward? How would this story turn out? Just a really random thought probally not really good.Any advice is welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is just a random thing I thought of I'm not sure if it'll be good or not. If it is tell me if it isn't can you give me any ideas?**

**Summery: What if it was Rosalie as the human instead of Bella?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!!**

**Rosalie's POV**

This is so not like California. Why move to Forks, Washington from the perfect Hollister California? I have no clue. Why did my dad just so conveniently decide to take my late grandpa's job as manager of Forks State Bank? Again I don't know. I really wish he didn't I don't think I can stand this place.

If there's one thing I hate it's rain. And this place sure has enough of it. It totally ruins your hair and clothes too…Ok…Ok call me vain and conceited or bitter. It's just that I well haven't been anywhere without my friends or people who completely adore me. Heck you can hardly go anywhere where people don't adore me at all. I guess I'm just scared of what the people here will think about me. I've always been called beautiful and I don't want to be that dumb cheerleader with the stupid unreliable jock boyfriend. I want to be me. Rosalie Hale, not just another pretty face.

After hours of driving in an ugly moving truck we finally got to where I'd now be living. I guess most people would say it was a nice big house, but I hated it. It wasn't like home at all. It was a two story three bedroom house. The outside walls were a nice sea green, and the shutters were a darker green that looked ok with the forest setting. Once you went into the house you came into a large maroon living room and just to the left and down the hall was the kitchen/dining room.

Up the stairs there were two rooms each with there own bathrooms. Good I wouldn't be sharing one with my parents. My room was the only room I liked because the walls were the most brilliant shade of red I'd ever seen.

Once we had everything unpacked and settled I sat on my bed and too tired to do anything fell asleep. Not quite ready to start my first day at Forks High school in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**As much as I really wish I did I DO NOT own the AMAZING Twilight series Stephenie Meyer does. **

Rosalie's POV

I woke up to the most annoying loud pounding sound. Ugh! The rain. I deiced to go ahead and get ready for my first day at my new high school since it'd be pretty hard to go back to sleep. I picked out a pair of dark skinny jeans with a cute red tank top. Since all the rain I also got a jean jacket to wear over my tank so I wouldn't be very cold. After about an hour of putting on makeup I was finally ready. I looked GORGEOUS!!! I was sure that today was going to be good even if I didn't want to be in this little place they call a town. I only had to find a way to gain popularity and in a place this small it wouldn't be that hard.

Once I got my breakfast, a bowl of cereal, I got into my red BMW convertible and drove off to where my dad had pointed out yesterday was the high school. The roads weren't too crowded but they were incredibly wet and so I was hard for me to go my usual speed of going over the speed limit. Not only do I love to go fast but I love all things that deal with cars. I love to work on them and everything. Cars just amuse me and working on them gives me something to do, and I'll need some hobby to keep me occupied in this little town. Whenever I tell people, especially my past boyfriends, of my love for cars and I actually fix their cars better than they can it's so funny to see them act as if they could do the same when obviously not.

The school I guess is just your average normal boring building with your average boring classrooms. Not many people had really nice cars like mine, but their was one nice silver Volvo parked close to where I parked my vehicle. I went to it before walking into the school's office to get a better look at it. It was a pretty nice car, but it had nothing on my convertible.

Once I walked into the office a lady with nice red curls came up from behind the large desk.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Cope and who are you?" The lady asked.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie Hale. Um…I'm new here and was told to come in here to get my schedule" I replied with the sweetest smile I could give her. I might not living here but I might as well be nice to the people who like this ugly little place.

"Oh that's right Miss Hale. Your father called in last night to make sure you made it to the right spot he also said something about making sure you didn't just ditch school altogether. I can't imagine why someone as sweet as you would want to skip though" She smiled ran off into a room where they kept the files of students and came back with a schedule and a paper for my new teachers to sign. I told her thank you and ran out as quickly as I could so I wouldn't be late.

As I walked into the long hallway full of lockers and classrooms I heard a few boys whistling.

"She looks almost a nice as Bella and Alice!" I heard the boys saying as I past by. Bella and Alice? They must be pretty if the guys are comparing her to me. If they're some of the most beautiful people here then their popular. I just have to get to be their friends then BAM! I'll be popular here just like I was in Hollister. That's all I need to make this place a lot easier to endure popularity.

My first few classes were really normal with not too many things happening just your normal first day at new school stuff. I met some of the girls who seem to be popular. Lauren who is a blond and extremely skinny who seems a little snobbish so I'm not too sure we'll get along, Jessica who has long curly brown hair and talks like ALL the time. Then I met their really quite friend Angela. I didn't really talk to her since Jessica wouldn't shut up though. I met a few other people in the in crowd but no Alice and Bella yet. I did learn that they are apparently really pretty one is short with black hair and the other is taller with beautiful brown locks that's all I got though and I only got that because I was ease dropping on the boys as I past in the halls.

Some guys have already tried to ask me out. Which is not in the slightest bit weird. I told them no, not too kindly though. I just don't want a boyfriend right now with just moving here and all. They didn't look all that good either but I blame that on the cold weather of Washington.

When I was walking to lunch with Lauren and Jessica I could tell one thing. They weren't interested in me. What they wanted was more of a way to be popular I guess. They went after all the boys I had turned down and either put them down further or asked them out themselves. Yep I could tell these two weren't going to be the best of friends I've ever had but I had to have popularity so I guess I'm stuck with them. Once we got to the largest table that was full of people I suspected were jocks and preps I saw him. The most beautiful guy I've ever seen in my life. He was pretty buff like football quarterback buff. Curly short brown hair was on top of his gorgeous head. The weirdest thing was his eyes. They were a strange golden color and had dark circles under them just like the 5 people surrounding him. Somehow he seemed to know I was staring at him and he turned to look at me then something weird happened.

**Hey! Sorry for not really updating I lost this story because it was on my broken laptop but it's fixed and I wrote it over again. Is it good? Does it fit well with my first chapter? Please tell me if you have anyway to make it better. Oh and thanks for sticking with my story even though I haven't updated it in a year.**


End file.
